


Three Years Later

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reminisces on his wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Years Later

Three years back, he wouldn’t believe he would be in this spot today.

                Three years ago, he was a Death Eater.

                In the midst of war.

                Death was happening all around him.

                Voldemort was within his manor’s walls.

                And he was the enemy of most people at Hogwarts.

                But today, he was no longer that.

                After today, he would still be Draco Malfoy.

                But, Harry Potter would be no more.

                After today, he will be Harry Malfoy. 


End file.
